


Rwy'n dy garu di

by BrassOctopi



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Poetry, gratuitous use of Welsh in title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/pseuds/BrassOctopi
Summary: A little poem about Alistair and his Warden.





	Rwy'n dy garu di

He’s surprised how quickly one picks up a language 

born of necessity

He learns the Welsh for  _ coffee  _ and  _ no  _

when he slips out of bed in the morning

tiny wife curled in the warmth he left behind

Learns  _ my baby  _ and  _ I’ll be right there  _

when their son wails in the middle of the night

Finds himself able to respond with  _ calm  _ and  _ I’ll get him _

He learns too many words for nightmares and bad memories

begging and crying out

and learns how to say  _ you’re safe, I’m here,  _ and  _ I’ll protect you _

Learns how to hold her close and let her hear his bad accent

catch the tone of his voice and relax into his arms

until she’s able to stop her sobs

He learns  _ kiss me  _ in a thousand tender moments

vulnerability in large blue eyes

and responds with  _ I love you _

learned when it was whispered to him in a thousand more

**Author's Note:**

> [Shrug emoji]
> 
> Come talk to me at http://possiblyelvenwrites.tumblr.com , I guess?


End file.
